


[PE同人] 「暗示」（上）

by TEeSugar



Category: PoddEarth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar
Summary: 為愛發電～





	[PE同人] 「暗示」（上）

平時他洗澡就不鎖門，但今天他猶豫了，今天不鎖，是一點點私心，一點點刻意，一點點期待。反正跟平常一樣，只是離開門把的手，慢了一兩秒。

————————

 

有人對自己好的感覺，簡直太難形容了。他習慣了當那個寵人的大哥哥、體貼的好弟弟，看著別人高興，他也覺得很好；偶爾會閃過「撒嬌是什麼感覺呢」的念頭，但撒野也要有對象，外型個性造就的人設，讓這個念頭也只是個念頭罷了。

 

但他出現了，這麼個溫暖的人，從裡到外散發著暖暖的氣息，不熟悉時保持著貼心的距離，經介紹了就投注陣陣的暖意。當他發現時，已經時常對著他做出自己從未對別人做過的表情，委屈也好、嘟嘴也罷，在他鏡頭下的他時常讓自己驚訝，但是鏡頭後的他那張笑臉，總讓他忘了遮掩，而鏡頭外的他，硬是解鎖了更多樣貌的自己，嬉鬧的、傲嬌的、傻的、樂的，甚至，有些些越界的撒嬌，有點點曖昧的胡鬧。

 

起初他也是維持著安全距離，在沒有摸清底線之前，並不會輕易展露自己柔軟的那一面；但太難了，在他面前太難了，他的噓寒問暖都像是把心捧在手上那樣真誠，他的存在不會搶眼卻更無法忽視。明明沒有一起合作過劇，他卻比認識更久的朋友更透視自己的內心，那些不為人知，總攻外表下害怕受傷的內心：所以他的心事有了傾吐的管道，他的脆弱有了承接的雙手，他的不安，有一個暖暖的笑容為他化解，彷彿在說「你很好，都會沒事的。」

 

然後他感覺到了變化，他有點慌，那和煦的眼光曾幾何時參雜了一點異樣，那絲光芒他沒少見過，那個暗示他懂，但這是頭一次他感到心慌，為何會心慌？他發現自己竟無法忽視那眼底的藴意，甚至在每一次他靠近時，總會心頭一緊，身體微微僵硬，而在他用怪表情帶過自己的慌張後，總得自問剛剛自然嗎？沒被發現吧？

 

可是他看著自己的時間愈來愈多了，有時幾乎是盯著看，嘴角勾著微乎其微的笑，眼裡的笑意更是毫無掩飾，彷彿看著自己養的小貓自個兒玩、自個兒懵、自個兒慌。這時他會有點惱羞地問他：「幹嘛？」而他則睜大眼睛狀似無辜的回：「沒幹嘛，發呆。」「發呆看我幹嘛？」「喜歡啊。」然後他笑，像每次自己犯傻時那般，笑皺了鼻子，每每讓他心口化開一股心動。

 

那他自己呢？一次次的心動就像沾了墨的筆尖，在寧靜清澈的心湖上蘊開一漣一漪的墨彩，染了情愫的顏色，滲化至皮膚，在對方經意又不經意的各種溫暖下，他覺得自己愈來愈容易發紅了。

 

所以我是特別的嗎？他不禁想，從認識他前就聽說他很照顧人，兩人結識至今，也多半都是他照顧自己，說不上有什麼大事，但各種生活細節，漸漸地都拌入了他的影子；自己發的每一則訊息，他也一個不落地點讚或留言，儘管多是調侃，但看著文字皺眉的同時，他似乎又看見他皺著鼻子笑開了顏。他好喜歡看他這麼笑，當他這麼笑時，眼中的曖昧會放大。他想獨佔這個笑，所以，總是任他調戲。

 

所以我也喜歡他嗎？喜歡一個人是什麼感覺，光靠對他的信任和依賴，他無法確定這是喜歡，也許，只是想有個人撒嬌罷了。但，當他感覺到兩人靠近時的溫度，當他搭上自己的肩膀時聽見心跳加速，當他有時看著對方的笑容失神，當他為彼此之間「禮貌的」距離心焦，當他心底埋怨對方怎麼不多動動手，碰碰自己，當他為短暫的皮膚接觸而燥熱，當他，看著那總是微升的嘴角心想「愛笑的人是不是也很會接吻呢？」，他知道，這是喜歡，不是別的。

 

是不是要自己給出肯定的暗示，他才會跨越那條隱形的界線？


End file.
